


Angélique

by floralcyanide



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF, Queen (Band)
Genre: F/M, Mentions of drinking and alcohol, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Smut, idk why I waited to post here but, it got a lot of attention on tumblr so why not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:40:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28726749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floralcyanide/pseuds/floralcyanide
Summary: Brian thinks you’re elegant, and you think he’s exquisite.(originally posted on tumblr. I no longer write for this fandom.)
Relationships: Brian May & Reader, Brian May/ Reader, Brian May/You
Kudos: 1





	1. Part One

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to go ahead and split the drabble into two parts cause it was nearing 4k words. (longest thing I’ve ever written in my 7 years of writing) This part doesn’t have any smut in it uwu
> 
> request on tumblr: "Ok umm how about teasing Brian at an album release party or something and he gets so mad he takes you home and teases you relentlessly, overstimulating you etc."

It was impossibly hot for springtime in London, so you had an excuse to wear your favorite flowy skirt. 

You’ve worn the skirt dozens of times, but this time it catches your best friend, Brian off guard. Maybe it’s the glow of your skin or the way the sun is hitting your hair, but you seemed more angelic than usual with your smooth skin exposed. 

You join the guys outside of Freddie’s neighborhood in the courtyard gazebo there, with Brian strumming stray chords, John testing some bass notes, and Roger brainstorming with Freddie about new song lyrics. Tonight was going to be incredibly busy, as the album release party for _Queen II_ would take place in mere hours. The group wanted to take some time to relax before the madness began. 

You sit idly in the grass whilst tying dandelion stems into knots, in your own world as the others were enraptured in their own as well. Unbeknownst to you, Brian was gazing at your effortless beauty as you hummed _Tequila Sunrise_ to yourself, pulling off imperfect parts of the weeds. Your skirt spilled out in the grass around your frame, making you seem almost dreamlike. Glancing up from the feeling of eyes burning into you, Brian looks away bashfully, returning his focus to his guitar. You smile softly as thoughts of Brian swirl through your head in return. You loved how unruly his hair was, despite it always being perfect- the slope of his nose and how its masculinity contrasted with the delicacy of his cheekbones and eyelashes. Despite the two of you being fairly platonic, you couldn’t help but admire the ethereal vibe he radiated in everything he did. 

Being so deep in thought, you hadn’t realized someone was speaking to you as you began to unknowingly pick away at the dandelion stem. 

“Huh?” you shoot your head up dazedly, eyes roaming around the group of boys all studying you in amusement.

“We were just talking about going back to the flat and watching some films. Take a bit of a break before getting ready,” Freddie chuckles at your disheveled facial expression.

As much as you wanted to go inside and share some bonding time with the guys before their schedule became busy with touring, you just couldn’t help but want to stay outside in the warm breeze. 

“Um, I think I’ll just stay out here for a bit. It’s too nice of a day to waste it,” you smile up at Freddie as you begin to untie the weeds from each other.

“Suit yourself, darling,” Freddie says as he ruffles your hair as he, John, and Roger head back. He knows you hated when he did that, and you roll your eyes at him though he couldn’t see you.

“Why aren’t you going in with them, Bri?” you tilt your head slightly while squinting at him through your lashes, the sun high in the sky as noon nears.

“Just thought it was _too nice of a day to waste,_ ” he says, quoting your words from moments earlier.

A soft smile crosses your lips as Brian sits next to you, crossing his impossibly long legs. The early afternoon is spent with you twos’ cheeks reddening from the sun and making crowns of yellow dandelion weeds.

* * *

The mild weather continues into the late afternoon, bringing you to wear something more loose-fitting and revealing to the album release party. You’re wearing a long-sleeve mustard yellow dress with white stripes that hugs your figure, and it’s thin enough to let your skin breathe despite mugginess, but not enough to see your knickers underneath. You part your hair down the middle, creating drapes to hide behind when needed. Parties weren’t too much your thing, so hiding from view is normal. You wear some white leather heeled boots, nothing too fancy but casual enough. Not too many people are going to be at Freddie’s flat so you didn’t have to dress up to the 9s, however, you found yourself wanting to impress someone. And if you’re honest, that someone was Brian. Sure, the two of you have spent about 5 years being simple friends, until here lately. You two’s shared looks seem to last a bit longer than normal, and there’s a thickening tension in the air when you both are alone in the same room, especially when close in proximity to one another.

You show up to Freddie’s flat solo as all the boys were getting ready at his while setting everything up. Your eyes light up at the sight of Freddie barreling towards you excitedly, a drink already in hand.

“Y/N, darling! What a look! Come, sit with me,” he exclaims, dragging you to the sofa where Brian and John are perched with some other early guests.

Brian is engrossed in conversation with a mutual friend when you come into view. The air in his lungs suddenly abandons his body, and _God_ , if he thought that skirt from earlier was enough to make his heart race, then that dress is gonna give him an absolute heart attack.

You sit next to him, arm brushing against his, the silk fabric of his flowy black blouse cool against your skin. 

“Fancy seeing you here,” you wiggle your eyebrows at him, and he chuckles whilst shaking his head at your sarcasm.

“Fancy seeing you here as well,” he flashes a toothy smile, his canines poking out ever so slightly. That was one of your favorite things about his smile, honestly.

“So, planning on getting shitfaced, love?” Freddie quips from your left side, motioning to his glass of whiskey in his hand.

You shrug, “Not completely sure. Depends on how loud it gets in here.”

On the rare occasion that you _are_ dragged to a party with the lads, you drink only to drown out the loud and crazy surrounding you. If you didn’t, you’d probably have a panic attack.

“It’s definitely gonna get loud, Y/N,” John smiles as a matter-of-factly, nodding from his position across from you three.

“You’re damn right it is! Let’s get this place louder,” Freddie exclaims as more people begin to flood through the front door.

Your thigh is resting amongst Brian’s velvet-covered one, the fabric oddly comforting you amidst the music growing louder in the flat. 

“Want a drink, Bri?” you raise an eyebrow, resting a hand on his knee to push yourself up from your place on the couch.

“Uh yeah, yeah. Sure,” he smiles nervously, and you smile back before walking away.

Your hips sway as you walk towards the kitchen, not purposely of course. But Brian feels pensive as he watches your thighs jiggle ever so slightly as you trek back towards him.

You had retrieved a bottle of bright Hawaiian Blue Mad Dog and upon its appearance Brian giggles at your drink choice.

“Seriously?” he quirks an eyebrow jokingly, tapping the bottle with his pointer fingernail.

“Yeah, I left it here for a time like this. I’m surprised no one has drunk it,” you reply without gauging Brian’s reaction, and open it to take your first swig.

Despite it being cheap and fruity, the alcoholic drink is extremely dense, and you flinch as it hits your throat. You pass it to your best friend, running the back of your hand over your mouth.

“You know, after this album I’m sure I’ll be able to buy you actual alcohol,” Brian says, tossing it back. 

“Is that so?” you press as you shove into his shoulder with yours.

“Most definitely.”

The flat is filled with people by the time the two of you finish the bottle, giggling at nothing all that humorous.

Your hand is resting on Brian’s thigh, and you don’t pay much mind to it. Yet Brian squirms under your touch as each second passes. 

A corkscrew curl hangs in your line of sight off of his shoulder, and you don’t hesitate before twisting it around your finger, pulling lightly as you untwist and retwist over and over. Brian bites his lip as his scalp tingles where your tugging ensues. You laugh as you entertain yourself with his silky black hair, chewing the skin on your lip absentmindedly as you think about how a good bit more hair would feel against your fingers. The coy smile on your lips disappears slowly as you experimentally scrunch the section of Brian’s hair that drapes past his shoulder. He stifles a moan as his scalp burns delightfully at your gentle assault. You don’t mean it purposefully, the teasing. The running of a finger across his jawline, the playing with his hair, the closeness- it’s not intentional to torture him as you are.

You abruptly stop messing with the mound of curls and lay in Brian’s lap, the room spinning from loud music and cheap alcohol. Not realizing your action, you move your head slightly to the rhythm of the music, causing friction between your H/C covered head and the guitarist’s nether regions. He gulps loudly before moving your head a little, his heartbeat quickening. It’s taking all of him not to drag you to the bathroom and have his way with you. But he knows you’re not egging him on purpose. You’re seemingly innocent in this situation, just being your adorable, drunk self. And he wasn’t gonna take advantage of that.

“Hey Bri,” you almost whisper, grabbing one of his hands and playing with it.

“Yes?” he watches intently as you place his hand on your face, the calluses contrasting against the softness of your cheek.

“Will you miss me while you’re on tour?" 

Brian’s eyebrows furrow in confusion, "Of course, what kind of question is that love?”

You shrug, your shoulders hitting his left leg as you splay his fingers out across your cheek distractedly. 

“Dunno. Just curious.”

Your brush your lips against his thumb, mind swirling a million miles an hour as the sensation of his skin so close to your mouth brings you down to Earth. A hand grips your wrist before you can peek your tongue out experimentally. 

The God’s honest truth is, you have been hoping your little touches here and there throughout the night would make Brian act out in some sort of way. It’s not out of the ordinary that you touch his face or hair, but being a little out of it in the head from the alcohol makes you more confident in your boundaries. So having a sudden urge to take his thumb into your mouth teasingly makes your intentions a little too obvious. Here he had thought you were being innocent with your flirtatious touches, but those previous accusations were thrown out the window the second he felt your lips part underneath his thumb.

“Don’t do something you’ll regret,” Brian’s voice vibrates in your ears loud and clear as if there were no music playing and it was just you two.

Your E/C eyes flicker up to his hazel ones as you jump a little at his sudden action, letting go of his hand.

You don’t say anything and you don’t have to, the daring cloud of lust floating around your eyes says it all. Pulling yourself up off Brian’s lap, you brush your legs off and go to find Freddie, Roger, and John to bid them goodbye. Now, of course, you weren’t saying goodbye to Brian just yet, ‘cause if this works out as planned, you both will be heading to the same place. You hope he catches on.

“Hey boys, I’m gonna call it a night,” you yawn once you find the lot on the balcony with some girls, smoking cigarettes.

“I’m glad you could come, Y/N,” John smiles at you, and Roger nods in agreement, too engrossed in the brunette next to him.

Freddie stands up to hug you, and you try not to pull away too abruptly as excitement courses through your veins. Years of pent up tension appear to be boiling over as each moment passes.


	2. Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sexual tension becomes too much to bear after a drink among friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh my god this is the first whole smut I’ve written and I feel like towards the end it gets sloppy yikes!!!! I’m so sorry this took ages to put out but here it go!!! feedback appreciated uwu  
> edit 1/12/2021: I haven't read this over in like 2 years so if it's cringe I'm so sorry loll

Your flat isn’t all that far from Fred’s, so the entire way you are almost dragging Brian by his hand. The two of you step out into the chilled summer air, giggling as humidity still sticks to your skin. Your hand finds your best friend’s as you intertwine your fingers with his, your heart swelling at your usual intimacy but with a stinging fire this time.

You’re nervous, so incredibly nervous. Despite the remnants of alcohol still coursing through your system, you are very much aware of the fact you are about to take your close friend to your place and possibly fuck him. The realization makes a shiver run up your spine as Brian and you approach your front door. Cursing yourself for fumbling your keys in such a dire moment, you finally push the door open. The air conditioning is on, making the flat nearly freezing as the two of you step inside. Goosebumps jump on your skin as the sweat from moments ago begins to cool.

Tossing your keys on the coffee table, you toe off your boots by the door before padding to your bedroom, silently beckoning Brian to follow.

Once in your room, you peel off your dress just as Brian walks in. You throw on a shirt- his shirt before he can see too much of you. He lets out all the air he had been holding as he watches you lay on your bed, patting the spot next to you. This certainly wasn’t the first time he laid in bed with you, but all those other times for reading and cuddling. Brian hopes after this that maybe, just _maybe_ , you’d be reading and cuddling as something more than friends.

Brian slips off his clogs before settling into his spot next to you.

“So what exactly would I be regretting?” you break the silence in the dark room.

“What d'you mean?” Brian asks softly, crossing a leg over his other.

You turn the bedside lamp on, a soft orange glow casting over the two of you. “Earlier at Freddie’s, you said I shouldn’t do something I’ll regret. What was it?”

Suddenly the hot rush of lust returns to Brian as he recalls your teasing throughout the night, anger beginning to bubble up in his face.

“You mean all that teasing you were doing, love?” He nearly snarls, turning to face you and placing his dainty hand under your jaw.

You visually gulp, “Teasing?”

You know what you’re doing to him, but you just want to draw a reaction. You want to see how far you can push him until he snaps.

The soft touch of his fingers on your chin becomes a firmer grasp, his thumb under your bottom lip testingly. “Darling, don’t act so oblivious. I know you wore your cute little skirt earlier to get to me. And that dress? The one you just so happened to pull off as I walk in? Don’t think I fell for it.”

Heat splashes your face and runs down your body, straight down to your feet. You’ve never seen Brian so angry. It was hot.

“I- I didn’t mean,” you stutter, blinking at Brian’s darkening eyes just inches away from your own.

“I’m sure you didn’t,” he snaps, suddenly hovering over you.

Your mind spins, all of this new tension coming to a head is dizzying.

His muscular yet slim arms are beside your head on the pillow, his legs on either side of your hips. Your heart begins to race as Brian’s hair and breath tickle your neck.

“Tell me you don’t want this,” he whispers, closing the space between your faces.

You swallow, “I do. I want this. I’ve wanted this for so long.”

Brian lets out a shaky breath against your lips. “So’ve I.”

In the blink of an eye, you feel chapped lips on yours, your heart racing at the action.

Your hands fly up to his cheeks, fingertips brushing against his sideburns as his tongue runs along your bottom lip. Any thoughts of teasing leave your head as you let his tongue slip past your lips, taking complete and utter control of you. Kissing Brian was nothing like you imagined- it was _better_. Way better.

Fire laps at your belly and face, both of your tongues rubbing against the other. Brian’s hand is still on your jaw, slipping downward to rest on the column of your throat. _God, I want him to choke me,_ you think to yourself as his fingers press into your skin as the kiss deepens. As if he read your mind, his palm presses against your windpipe as his fingers squeeze the sides of your neck lightly. A breathy moan leaves your mouth, nearly silenced by the pressure of Brian’s slender hand. It was nearly unbelievable that the very hands you admired for a long time were on you. You almost moan again at the revelation.

The feeling of teeth scraping your bottom lip brings you out of your thoughts. Brian pulls the tender flesh harshly, and you gasp. Brief eye contact is made between you two as he releases your lip from his soft assault, replacing his hand with his mouth. The cold air of your flat is soon forgotten as sweat sheens your forehead, blazing hot kisses littering your jawline and neck. You whimper, hips bucking up at the contact. Brian’s teeth sink down into your skin from the sudden friction against his straining cock, his hips bucking back into yours.

“Jesus, Brian,” you breathe out, hands traveling from his face to his hair.

“What is it darling? Teasing isn’t so fun on the receiving end is it?” He smiles tauntingly, his teeth poking out from his swollen lips.

You pout, scratching your nails at his scalp lightly as heat pools in between your thighs.

“No reply huh?”

You remain silent, your chest hitting his as you both try to control your erratic breathing.

“Don’t worry, I’ll get you making noise in a moment, baby girl.”

Your thighs clench at the nickname, but Brian is quick to pull them back apart, his hands hot against the soft skin of your thighs he admired so much.

Tutting at your behavior, he starts kissing your neck once more as his hands travel from your thighs up over your hips, and under his shirt that you’re wearing. The farther up his hands move, the lower his lips travel. Pushing up the fabric to reveal your silky skin, his delicate hands and mouth are at equilibrium at your ribs. Your underwear soon becomes suffocating, and your own hands leave Brian’s hair to reach behind your back.

“No,” he says, causing you to stop in your tracks, “let me.”

His words send a shiver throughout your body, your nipples hardening more under your bra. Arching your back for easier access, your core makes contact with Brian’s bulge and the both of you gasp. You grit your teeth, the cool air hitting your skin as he discards your shirt and slips your bra off softly. Your brain goes haywire once you feel Brian’s lips brush against your jaw and down the expanse of your neck. He sucks lightly, leaving barely-there marks as he descends to your breasts.

Heat surges from your face to your core as hot wetness envelops your nipple. You let out a whine, your hands finding Brian’s curls. Your stomach curls when he nips at the tender flesh, sucking and lapping one bud before doing the same to the other. The stimulation makes you squirm, bucking your hips up. A moan tumbles from Brian in response, the sound vibrating around your nipple causing you to mimic him. Moving from your breasts to your sternum, he leaves love bites in his wake as he travels to your navel. You were so frustrated you could burst.

Brian lowers his head to where you want- no, _need_ him most. He hooks his slender fingers underneath the waistband of your underwear, but before he pulls them down he looks up at you with his dark honey eyes.

“Are you one hundred percent sure on this, love?” he asks, running his hands up and down your thighs slowly.

“Yes, of course,” you smile, voice cracking from lack of use.

Smiling back, Brian resumes to pulling the fabric down your legs and past your ankles. He peppers kisses along your ankle, moving painstakingly slow up your calf. You bite your lip, breathing becoming ragged as you grow wetter by the second. Brian’s nose grazes your apex as he kisses your thighs, so close to where you need him. He nips the skin by your heat teasingly before returning to your ankles, kissing up the other leg now. His eyes meet yours, a playful, lustful glare swimming in his hazel irises as he nears your thighs once more. He flattens his tongue against your soft skin, causing you to whimper.

“Please.”

Brian pauses his movements, “Please what?”

“P-please touch me,” you exhale, legs squirming.

Before you could react, Brian throws your leg over his shoulder as his tongue delves into you, licking up your folds and over your clit.

“Fuck,” you moan, pulling his hair as your hips jerk.

Laying an arm over your pelvis to still you, Brian licks into your entrance and circles his tongue, eliciting a cry from you. His hips grind into the bed impulsively. He eats you like a starving man, tracing your lips and folds with his tongue before flicking your clit. You’re positive no one has ever eaten you out as good as Brian is right now. He takes his time, spreading you out with both hands to get every inch of you as he shakes his head gently to give more friction.

“Can you take my fingers sweetheart?” Brian’s voice brings you down from the cloud of pleasure momentarily, his lips and chin slick with your desire.

You nod slowly, biting your lip as you lean your head back on the pillow.

Brian rests his hand on your pubic bone, slowly running it up your abdomen and between the valley of your breasts. Your breath hitches when it reaches its destination at your lips, his fingers prodding your bottom lip open. You take his fingers into your mouth, swirling your tongue around the slender digits as Brian moans at the sight. He returns to his spot between your legs, resting your leg on his shoulder once more as he pushes the other farther open.

Figure 8’s are drawn on your bundle of nerves as fingers run up your slit and collect wetness that gathered there. Brian’s nimble fingers slide into you easily from the foreplay of which made you utterly soaked, along with the spit you offered. His mouth returns to your clit as an index finger brushes your walls in unison. You let out a shaky moan as the knot in your stomach loosens ever so slightly.

Brian’s middle finger joins in on the soft torture of your velvety interior, and a bolt of electricity surges through you as they reach your g spot.

“ _Fuck_!” you cry out, thighs instinctively slapping shut around Brian’s head. He’s quick to spread them back open, pressing his elbows against them for leverage.

You never once thought in the 5 years of knowing this walking Greek god that you’d end up here. Yes, him touching you have plagued your imagination and thoughts late at night while alone, but you never expected those thoughts to become reality. You have no regrets, though.

Brian can say the same. He always thought the whole world of you- the universe, if not more. He could only imagine the softness of your thighs, the feeling of you wrapped around him, or the sounds you’d make as he pleased you. And now? He doesn’t have to imagine anymore. He hopes he never has to ever again.

When he adds his ring finger to the mix, you begin to tremble as your orgasm draws nearer.

“Taking three fingers for me? You’re so good, sweetheart. So good for me,” Brian smirks lowly, lifting his head from your core as he strokes your g spot with vigor.

“B-Brian, I’m gonna,” you start to whine as the knot in your stomach begins to unravel.

Suddenly Brian’s hand leaves you, causing you to nearly scream in frustration.

“I want you to cum around my cock,” he says, sitting back on his heels as he retrieves a condom from his back pocket.

You don’t protest as you watch him rip the foil open, discarding it once he pulls the rubber out. You would put it on him, but your hands are shaking so hard it wouldn’t do much good. Watching him jerk himself a couple of times before rolling the condom on, you get an idea.

“It’s your turn to be the pillow princess now, Brian,” you smirk, pushing him down on the bed where you were laying before throwing your legs over his hips.

He raises an eyebrow, “Oh really?”

You smile without verbal response as you take his length in your hands, running his tip along your folds slowly.

“Jesus, Y/N,” Brian exhales, relaxing his shoulders into the pillow where his curls are sprawled out behind him. It’s a sight you wish you could photograph.

You don’t give him a moment to prepare before sliding onto his member, the sudden stretch a delightful burn. Brian hisses, his hands flying up to your hips as his fingertips dig into your soft skin. You begin to move slowly, rocking your hips back and forth as you take a sharp inhale, Brian hitting a sensitive spot inside of you. He starts to buck his hips forwards, meeting your short thrusts. You put your hands on top of Brian’s, swiveling your hips as you ride him faster to feel him bump against your cervix.

He slides a hand from your hip to your clit, rubbing tight circles as you bend down to capture his lips. Your mouths clash as your vigorous movements hinder your attempt to kiss one another. Despite the whole situation and the intimate position the two of you are in, you and Brian can’t help but laugh. The sound of your best friend’s laugh makes you realize you don’t want this to be a one-time thing. You hope this doesn’t mess up things between the two of you either. Your thoughts are interrupted by the feeling of Brian twitching inside of you.

“’M close, love,” he moans, his grip on your hip tightening.

You begin to chase your own orgasm as his cock relentlessly elicits friction against your g spot, fire streaming through your veins at the feeling. Your thrusts begin to sputter, body trembling as you begin to completely let go.

“Cum with me baby,” you coax, running your hands down the man’s chest, your nails grazing lightly.

Brian assaults your clit to the rhythm of his final thrusts, a low and throaty moan leaving his pretty lips as he cums inside of you. You’re not far behind, your orgasm hitting you like a wall. You keep yourself upright by pressing your palms onto Brian’s chest as your muscles contract.

You pull off of Brian, the sudden emptiness making you cringe as you collapse into the bed next to him. He rolls off the condom, discarding it in the trash before wandering to the bathroom to find a washcloth.

The air conditioning is still on, the cold unforgiving as your body begins to cool down. You’re covered in sweat and even under the duvet, you’re shaking like a leaf. When Brian returns to clean you off, you reluctantly tear off the covers before yanking them back over you when he’s finished.

He crawls next to you, pulling you into his warm chest.

“We should do this again sometime,” you say after a brief moment of silence.

“We definitely should.”


End file.
